The bell's song
by wildchild911
Summary: The spring bring's new beginings to Nanashi kotaru and tobimaru as they still travel Japan, but with spring comes a new name, and with that name, comes a new companion. Nanashi x oc
1. Chapter 1

**sup this ish Wildchild911 and this is my first sword of the stranger fanfic xD Sfter i watched the movie i had to write, it was a total earge and their will be more than 1 chapter !!! xD** **well I hope you enjoy!**

Cherry blossoms drifted down in the mid spring breeze, it was finally warm, and no one had to deal with the freezing snow. Kotaru laughed and tossed Tobimaru a stick, the dog would trot over and pick it up, then run back to the boy to repeat the process. Nanashi chuckled when Tobi Ran away with the twig having the boy run after him to retrieve it, as the samurai enjoyed surveying the game of fetch.

Nanashi sighed while he leaned up against the blossoming sakura tree. The companions decided to take a break to eat as well as water the horse they used for their travels. Their goal was a fishing village just a few miles west from their current location. Why they were headed that way was unknown, just another place to stop stock up on supplies, and hopefully find an unused hut for housing. After all, Nanashi had to train his disciple somewhere other than a field, with just a mere stick for a katana. The stream just to their left whispered and sprawled with fish, some of which they had just caught for their lunch, Akage had to admit, and spring was a very peaceful time of year.

"Okay-"Nanashi rose from his napping spot, and motioned to Kotaro and the horse.

"We better going, if we don't want to make it before it gets dark" Kotaru eyed his new teacher and made a very smug grin.

"What's the matter Nanashi? Scared of the dark?!" The seasoned veteran brandished a small stick and wacked the young boy on the head.

"OW!"

"That's your fear kiddo-"Nanashi mounted the stallion as Kotaru nursed his wound

"Now let's get a move on, come on" Nanashi hoisted the Kotaro up onto the saddle, and with one flick of his wrist they were off. Tobimaru barked and yipped as the steed went into a full gallop, Kotaru smiled and laughed as they sped down the road. Nanashi smiled then looked ahead.

"Why are we in such a hurry anyway?" The boy mumbled

"Despite how peaceful this place is, there are many bandits around, so I want to get to town as soon as possible" Kotaro scowled as Akage cracked a smirk.

"When are we gonna get their?" The boy buried his face in Nanashi's kimono top, and groaned with impatience.

"Not for a couple hours kiddo, so just be patient" Nanashi noticed a small shortcut that led into the woods, a villager –from the previous town- told him that he should stay off the road, it would be the safest against bandits, but they were more likely to become lost or ambushed. Weighing the odds, He made a sharp turn left to go up the small beaten path; with Tobimaru close behind.

"Can I steer the-"

"No" Akage knew what Kotaru had in mind, he wasn't about to let him try.

"Please! I'm a lot better than when I first started!" Nanashi shook his head.

"I haven't taught you how to steer the horse properly threw small paths like this, if you take the reins you'll just get us lost." The boy 'hmmphed' and pouted as the samurai looked straight ahead down the path. It was very narrow, only about three to three in a half feet wide, on either side they were blocked by tall oak and seeder trees, along with ferns and flowers littering the ground. Nanashi frowned, what disturbed him was that he had to slow down and go into a trot instead of the much preferred gallop. Since the trail was leading up hill, he didn't want to tire the horse out to much. He shrugged it off; they would make up the time when they would reach a field, and pick up speed there. After about 3 hours of climbing up the slope, Kotaru spotted an opening.

"Look! up ahead!" The boy smiled, as his arm and hand pointed the way, very pleased with himself. Once they reached the gap, they slowed down. It was a small spacious tree patch, making it a good spot for a camp site, but something seemed off. Nanashi paused.

"Hey Nanashi whats wron-"

"shhhhh" the seasoned soldier's eyes circled and scanned the spacious grove like a hawk seeking a new meal, something was defiantly off.

"Why?" Kotaru clung to his new master's back, as his eyes darted back and forth.

"Its quiet-"The horse snorted and trotted in a circle, the only sound other than that was of the leaves dancing to the ground below. The birds and animals were silent, something that wasn't evident some moments ago.

"To quiet" Nanashi dismounted and cautiously took a few steps forward. Then he turned towards Kotaro.

"Stay here with Tobimaru and watch the horse, I'm going to take a look around-"Out of nowhere a stone came whistling through the trees and slammed into Nanashi's right temple. Knocking him squarely onto the ground.

"NANASHI!" Kotaru immediately jumped off the horse, to help his friend- who was struggling to stand-, only to have a rock collide with the right side of his gut. Tobimaru's back stiffed as he started to growl, moving around in circles, trying to guard both boy and man. Bandits dressed in stolen samurai armor moved away from behind the trees, slowly advancing toward the pair.

Nanashi tried desperately to stand, but not only was his vision blurred but so was his balance. He managed to get on his feet but stumbled like an old drunk man, coming home from a liquor shop.

"Don't try it, you won't be able to walk with a hit like that" one of the men, rose a stick and slammed it into Nanashi's forehead, That didn't go so well, on several occasions the samurai tried to stand, but took many hits in the process. He heard them talk amongst themselves of what they were going to do to not only him but the boy. He had taken down men who were beyond these imbeciles' skills, yet we was forced to his knees by a mere –and verrry lucky- hit from a single pebble.

He could hear Kotaru screaming as he was held down, yelling for Akage to stand, as well as shouting threats and attempting futile escapes. Tobimaru was able to get free only to be kicked to the ground, making Kotaro go even more ballistic. Over and over the men kicked and abused Akage, his anger was rising but it gave him no support.

And all too sudden he heard a whisper from a bell.

"Oi, the brats making too much noise shut him up-"And with that there was a splatter of red, and a headless body thud to the ground. He heard the chime once more, as he laid on the ground, then a soft barefooted ankle stood before him. All Akage could remember were the man's panicked cries and begging, a flash of purple came before his eyes, and then it all went black.

**you know the drill peeps plz review! ;3 if u do, I'll give you a cookie x3**


	2. those saphire eyes

**Sorry haven't updated this in half a year . but since I've gotten some reviews I will repost again xD so here you are enjoy~**

* * *

Birds sang as they glided overhead, while the forest came alive at daybreak. A Small shack in the middle of a clearing witnessed the aurora of colors blooming in the sky, but the distraction didn't go unnoticed. As the suns light peeked in between the cracks in the ceiling and walls, a certain man began to stir.

Akage, soon became conscience enough to connect his senses, just barely, but enough to translate his surroundings. He figured he wasn't in the pasture anymore, due to the lack of light and apparent wooden housing encaging him, and the surprising but welcoming smell of a fresh cooked meal. He was warm and lying on something soft, most likely a straw mat and blanket. Finally his eyelids lazily drifted open, giving him permission to see. He Looked up to notice a pair of deep crystal sapphire eyes gaze into his chocolate hazel shaded ones.

_W-What the hell? Since when did Kotaru have blue eyes?_

His vision widened, to find the face that said eyes were graced upon. A visage of a woman came into his view, as her expression changed from worry to relief. She smiled slightly down at him. That single gesture made his heart skip a beat.

He must be dead; no woman that beautiful existed in this world.

The girl moved to stand and walked toward the sliding door, she cracked it open slightly.

"Tell me-"The samurai broke the silence, as the girl turned toward his direction on the grass mat futon.

"Are you human, or are you spirit?" The girl giggled at the seemingly cheesy line.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm human-"She moved away from the door, and took a seat next to the fire, which did indeed have a pot filled with a broth boiling inside, and was conveniently positioned next to Nanashi.

"Seems the god's favored you yesterday- seeing as you came out of that ambush alive" The woman kneeled down next to him, and stirred the unknown stew with a seeder spoon.

"What happened?" Nanashi struggled to sit up but failed.

"Don't even think about it-"The girl motioned him to stop, as the samurai adjusted into an Indian style position.

"No worries-"he leaned his sore back against the wall. "-I'm not going anywhere" The girl sighed in defeat and shook her head. There was no point in dodging an explanation, so she might as well give in and shed some details.

"You had an arrow in your back, along with two kunai, you're just lucky it didn't puncture anything important, or you _would_ be seeing spirits" She stirred the stew once more, reached over for a wooden bowl and poured some, then handed it to Akage.

"But-"She stood up and glided toward the door once more. "-You won't be leaving until your wounds have healed" He paused and soaked in her last comment. Her eyes seemingly pierced through his Soul, making her decision absolute.

" . . . .Eh?"

Before he could respond any further, a certain boy burst through the door, gasping for air. The woman rubbed and patted his head, smiling down at him, and reassuring him that Nanashi was fine. Kotaro looked up at her as she grinned once more. After receiving the 'ok' Kotaro lunged for Akage, while Tobimaru trotted through the opening. The boy landed next to the samurai and grabbed the bowl of stew and rice that was placed in front of him. His expression melted from excited to serious. Now came the fun part.

"Are you suurrrree your okay?"

Nanashi sighed; he could feel the migraine set in.

"Yeah squirt-"He lifted up his arm and ruffled the boy's hair, giving physical reassurance."-I'm okay"

Kotaro sighed in relief. "But-"

Nanashi looked around the small hut, examining every crack and natural design of the obviously fading wooden boards.

"How did I get here?" The young woman sat back down, filled her own bowl with the broth, and gingerly stared eating, on hold, ready to help further explain the past 10 hours.

"nee-san san saved us, and carried you all the way here!"Kotaru seemed so proud for some strange reason, but it was more like relief if anything.

"I didn't drag you; I just 'borrowed' one of the dead bandit's horses and used it to carry you here, that's all"

"'borrowed '. . . huh?" Nanashi's left eyebrow rose considerably.

_More like stole _

"BUT YOU WERE SOO AMAZING! You defeated all of them with just a stick and a broken sword!"

The girl placed the empty bowl on the floor, and motioned for Kotaru to give her his. Kotaru sheepishly handed it over.

"-and I repeat, it was no big deal"

She filled it to the brim then gave it back. As kotaru thanked her and began snarffing down his second helping, she extended her hand to Nanashi. He gave up his bowl, in order for 'nee-san' to repeat the process. He narrowed his gaze at her, questioning, it was time to get to business.

"soo-"

she snagged a forth bowl on the right.

"You took down 12 armed bandits-"

She filled it half way, placed it down-

"By _**yourself?**_"

-and motioned the dog to eat. As the pup trotted over, licked her hand in thanks for breakfast, and started eating, she smiled gingerly while scratching Tobi behind the ears. The woman noticed that the word yourself was stretched considerably.

"you're not the only one who can use a sword, _**Mr. samurai**_" Nanashi's left eyebrow twitched, he had no idea if the phrase was sarcasm or a compliment, either way it felt insulting.

"Well thank you _**nee-san**_, but since I'm awake and obviously breathing, so It's best that we be on our way" Akage made a move to stand, adjusting from his casual position to squatting.

"by the way-" Nee-san staggered to a stand, carefully balanced each bowl within her gentle grasp, and glided to a shelf where the wooden dishes were housed.

"Where's your sword?" he swore before he fell back onto the grass weaved futon, the woman had such sadistic gleam in her eye that it could make any demon piss themselves. Kotaru slumped forward with irises so large they rivaled dinner plates, while Akage tried desperately to find his voice. The man whipped his head around the hut, frantic to find his Katana, but surprise! No sword was in sight.

"Don't even try; I've hidden it in a place where not even Kotaru or Tobimaru will be able to find it." And the gleam was back.

"wh-what the hell did you do with my sword?" well, saying as the sword of a samurai is technically considered his soul, telling him that it was 'missing', not to mention it had been remade about 6 weeks ago, didn't really place him in a good mood.

Scratch that, he was downright pissed.

"And you won't get it back until you're completely healed"

"you son of a-" He wanted to lunge and rip her to shreds, but the pain from his back, she being a member of the opposite sex, and that there was a child present limited his wish severely.

"-Oh and by the way, those herbs that I treated you with where extremely expensive, and I had to use both your money and the last of mine to swindle them off of a street sales man-" Nanashi's stomach sank, he knew where this conversation was leading to.

"so, you two have to pay me back" Man, boy, and dog felt a shiver creep down their spines.

_what the hell is with that gleam in this woman's eyes? It wasn't intimidating enough that they were blue! And how in the hell did she learn to use it? _

Finally after calming down, and taking consideration of the possible dept he may own, Akage, irritated beyond belief, implied his suspicions.

"Okay, how much do we owe?"

The girl stared blankly at them, then held up 6 fingers

"six mon?" Kotaru guessed, there was no way it could be-

"No, 6 ryon" There was silence for about 30 seconds neither of the males faces giving any expression. Then all too soon-

" WWHHHHAAAAAATTTTT?" – The silence was shattered. Kotaru stayed blank and gawffed at the girl. Nanashi slumped down, allowing his head to smack against the plank wall

_where in the ever living hell did those frickin plants come from?_

"-but"

"`-there is another way of paying"

Eager to release any loose ends, Nanashi's mouth started flapping before his brain.

"What is it?" 'nee-sans ' glacier blue eyes crackled and sparked like embers and parks flying from a grinding stone. She rested her now empty bowl of stew and rice on her lap, dusting some imaginary dust off of her deep purple yukata; Her smile as fresh as the scent of rain after a traumatic storm.

"Allow me to accompany you on your journey"

* * *

**I kind of like how this chapter worked out :3 sort of xD hahaa! Any who~ U peeps know the drill,review! xD love yas & see u later**


End file.
